Nictotus
(During day) |weaknesses = |creator = Narwhaler}} Nictotus is a mostly nocturnal Bird Wyvern found in forests. __TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Description Nictotus is a medium sized Bird Wyvern that resembles a potoo and a barn owl. Nictotus' entire body is covered in brown feathers that help it camouflage in the forest and mimic a dead tree or a branch. The inner part of its wings is a metallic blue tone. Its hind legs are rather long and end in big hook-like claws. Its tail long and ends in a feathered fan, its head has two horns and a small hooked beak. In-Game Description Information Nictotus lives in the dense forests of glens and other temperate areas, but will also migrate to tropical areas from time to time. It feeds mostly on small animals such as rodents or insects, which can catch in midair, but it can also attack bigger prey like Kelbi or young Aptonoth. Its silent flight and camouflage make him an efficient predator. This monster is mostly active during sunset and night, while during the day it will sleep on a tree going unnoticed as a trunk or branch. Despite its appearance, this monster is very territorial and won't hesitate to attack anyone who enters its hunting grounds using its claws. During the winter its feathers change in colour to camouflage it in the snow. Fight The main ability of this monster is using its wings to reflect light and stun its prey, depending on the light the effect will be different. It can also use its high flying capabilities and claws to defend itself. When enraged, quills hiding in its tail will appear, these contain a powerful narcotoxin and can be thrown when moving the tail violently. Attacks *'Peck'. It will peck like Qurupeco or Yian Kut Ku. Rarely used. *'Headbutt'. It will move like Monoblos, hitting with its head. *'Claw swipes'. While standing on one leg, it will perform two quick swipes with the other. Can perform this move several times changing legs. *'Side claw swipe'. It will do a quick claw swipe on one side of its body. *'Tail swipes'. Normal tail swipes. *'Tail rush'. It will move its tail in a Seregios-like fashion. When enraged, this move shoots 5 poisonous quills. *'Tail slam'. It will slam its tail, causing wind pressure. While enraged it shoots 5 quills. *'(HR) Tail sideswipe'. It will move its tail at one side. While enraged it shoots 3 quills. *'Wing slams'. It will move its wings violently in front of it, using its talons to harm prey. *'Wing hug'. It will violently perform a “Hug” with its wings to attack in front of it. *'Wing flap and tail attack'. It will flap its wings causing wind pressure and if the hunter is stunned it will violently hit with its tail while turning around. *'Charge'. It will run towards its target quite fast. *'Flash of light'. It will look to the sky, move the head from side to side four times while opening in its wings, and then cause a flash with them to stun hunters. Depending on the time of the day the effect will be different. During day, this attack causes Fireblight when being too close, during night, it will just stun. Since HR during night it will cause sleep when being too close. *'Takeoff'. Similar move to Qurupeco when taking off backwards, but its tail can hit. *'(HR) Wing flap and wing hug'. It will flap its wings causing wind pressure and if the hunter is stunned it will perform a wing hug. *'(HR) Sunlight/Moonlight beam'. Using its wings, it will create a beam and move it from side to side, causing the same effects as a flash. *'(GR) Takeoff with flash'. It will perform a quick swipe with one wing to push hunters and takeoff while spinning and then suddenly open its wings to create a flash that leaves hunters vulnerable. Aerial attacks *'Glide'. It will do a short glide forward. *'Claw attack'. It will swipe its claws violently to hit under it. *'Fast glide charge'. It will quickly fly forward while charging with its head. Since HR it can turn around and perform it again. *'Aerial flash'. It will fly a big high and then do a flash. *'Plummet'. It will fly a bit high and then plummet with its claws forward. This is its strongest attack. In G Rank it will perform a flash before plummeting. *'(HR) Aerial tail spin'. It will quickly spin while flying, hitting with its tail. While enraged it shoots 6 quills. Materials |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= |-|High Rank= Trivia *Its face, chest and each wing can be broken and its tail can be severed. *When tired, it will fail to produce flashes. **It will hunt Kelbi to recover stamina. *The effectiveness of its flashes can change if the weather is: Cloudy. Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Monster Creation